The Black Amulet
by Samui619
Summary: Kane and the Undertaker find a mysterious magical object, with no idea of what it is. Kane seeks out Cm Punk, a supernatural enthusiast for help, only to find they're being hunted.  Originally written when Punk & Kane tagged together.


_Description: _Supposedly part of an Ancient Myth and has been missing for centuries. The Black Amulet is a Golden Locket with a black gem on the front with snakes carved on either side. On the back there is a carving of the Grim Reaper. Over the centuries, this mystical object has been hunted down by many people and spirits, to no success.

_Powers:_ When worn, the Black Amulet can be used to take other people's souls or switch the souls of the wearer and target. When the Amulet holds a soul, the wearer can control the person who the soul belongs to & can choose what form they appear in e.g. The wearer can choose a captured soul of a human to appear as a ghost-like form or even as an animal.

_Characters: __(The OC's only)_

_Natas:_Small, pale and often referred to as being Snake-like (in his preferred form), due to his cold voice and his use of 'snake-talk'. He usually wears a black leather jacket over his bare chest and dark jeans and has black hair streaked with blood red. He often wears his hair long and thin on one side and roughly cut and spiked on the other.

_Origin of name:__ read his name backwards, it should make sense then..._

_Leviathan:__Big and olive skinned, acts as Natas's bodyguard. He has a bald head which is tattooed on the left side and a dark red goatee. Wears a green vest and torn denim shorts, along with heavy steel-capped biker boots. Wears a necklace that...looks like a bloody tooth of some sort._

_Origin of name: __an old name Batista wrestled under. It's also a name given to a large monster or something that's generally big and powerful._

_The Black Amulet_

The building was burning; she knew she had to get out. She wasn't sure if anybody had escaped yet, not even her own family. She hadn't seen them since the fire alarms went off to warn everyone of the growing inferno. Since then everybody had been separated by either smoke so thick you couldn't see your own hand in front of your face, or because the building was collapsing around them. The air around the woman was getting hotter, she could feel it. If she wanted to get out of here alive, it had to be now; before she died from smoke inhalation, the building collapsed on her or...she tried not to think...she was roasted alive by the scorching flames.

The woman finally made it to a long corridor in the building that was miraculously still free of flames. She started down the hall, noticing there were many doors lining the walls; one of the rooms was bound to have a window big enough for her to escape through, provided she was on a low enough floor level. The smoke was getting to her and she could no longer remember which of the fifteen floors she was now on.

She tried the first door on the left; locked. She turned around and saw the door opposite was slightly ajar, so she pushed it slowly open and went inside the room; the power was out in this room, just like the rest of the building. The woman stepped further into the room and her foot hit something, she looked down and gasped.

It was the manger's assistant and son, dead on the floor. The woman panicked and turned around to leave the room, only to crash into something that wasn't there before.

Slowly looking up to see what it was, the woman saw a shadow of what appeared to be a man standing in the doorway. She was sure the shape was a man, but he was huge; if she didn't know any better, she'd have sworn it was a bear but bears didn't live anywhere near this city.

She couldn't see the man's eyes or his face very well as he was so tall and it wasn't very bright, but she could swear he was smiling and it scared her. She turned around again hoping it wasn't the only way out of the room when she felt something heavy land on her shoulder, looking behind her, her fears were confirmed. The man's hand was on her shoulder to prevent her escaping!

She tried to shake it off, but he spun her around to face him. The woman tried to pull away, but his hand was now locked around her wrist in an unbreakable grip. The woman then began to wonder why she hadn't even heard this giant of a man sneak up behind her. She tried to pull away again, using all her body weight, only to be pulled back again in a way that made the woman feel he wasn't even trying... she looked at the man's other hand and thought she saw something shiny, then she felt something sharp pierce her neck. She screamed.

A short time later on the other side of the city, another man was waiting by his car in an alleyway. The man he was waiting for was taller than him, but was also younger.

The man in the alley had long black hair that hung past his shoulders and was tangled, he only bothered to brush it when his girlfriend flew in to visit him and she hadn't been over for a while...

He straightened his hat and readjusted the collar on his long black trench coat, which he wore over a black singlet top, pants and tall motorbike boots. He also wore black fingerless gloves. Just as he was done fixing his collar, his car was suddenly crushed as something dropped from off a building and onto the car's roof.

When the smoke from the engine had cleared enough to see, the man in the black outfit saw his younger brother sitting on the now-crushed car in an almost cat-like position. The younger man had shaved hair and wore dark pants that were decorated with red barbed wire patterns. He also wore a shirt that was once olive green, but was now so dirty and bloodstained that it was mistaken for brown.

"You're late little brother," said the man in the black.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" hissed the one on the car.

"You crushed MY CAR! It was my good one!"

"So what? It's not as if you can't afford a new one!"

"Where were you?" The older man asked his brother.

"You have plenty of money you know! You can buy a better one..." His brother hissed back.

"Where were you?"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"WHERE. WERE. YOU?"

The younger man leapt from the car, landing lightly on his feet in front of his brother and glared into his silver eyes.

"Where were you?" His older brother asked him again, but calm and quiet this time.

When his brother didn't answer, he stared into his eyes, hoping to read what was there. It didn't help that while his left eye was blue, his right was almost white, the iris pale and clouded. He wasn't exactly sure if his younger brother could see out of this eye, but he didn't ask about it. He'd tried once and found his brother didn't enjoy talking about it.

He looked up and down his younger brother's tall body, noticing his clothes had recently been burnt.

Where have you been little bro..." he started then decided to change his wording, noticing the look his brother was giving him. "Sorry. Where have you been...? Kane?"

"It's none of your business _Mark_!" Kane replied angrily.

"Kane!" Mark said stepping towards his younger brother.

"Shut up!" Kane yelled. "It's NONE of your BUSINESS!"

Mark put a gloved hand on his brother's throat, choking him.

"Keep. Your. Voice. Down" Mark said threateningly.

"Get... off... me" Kane gasped, trying to pry Mark's hand from his throat.

Mark released him and repeated his question again.

"Where have you been Kane? And don't you DARE say 'it's none of your business' again because it is. Because I KNOW what you're capable of!"

"Alright! I was the one who burned down that building on the other side of the city!" Kane admitted irritably, pointing towards the end of the alley, above all the buildings where you could see rising smoke in the distance from some unseen building.

"Kane..." Mark said disappointedly, now putting a hand on his brother's shoulder instead of choking him like before.

"I...I couldn't help myself..." Kane said with pain in his eyes.

"I know..." Mark said softly. "But think of all the people you're hurting, the families you've destroyed. Did _you_ hurt anyone?"

Instead of answering, Kane looked down at his feet to avoid eye contact with his brother and brushed one of his hands across the scars on the back of his shaven head.

"Kane..." Mark said; more annoyed this time.

"But... Y-you know I..."

"Forget it Kane! Let's just go home! We've been here long enough!"

Kane nodded unhappily, still not looking at his annoyed brother, but followed as Mark ran out of the alley at an unnaturally fast speed out of the city towards their home.

When they reached the end of the city, Mark spoke again.

"That wasn't the point you know Kane..."

"What?"

"My car... I wasn't annoyed because I can't afford a new one..."

"What?" Kane repeated, still not following.

"I was annoyed when you crushed my car because I _liked_ it. Not because I can't get a new one. I could probably afford fifty of them if I wanted... Probably more."

Kane finally looked at his brother again find he was smiling at him. Mark started laughing and Kane, finally understanding, joined in.

When they got home a short time later, Kane quickly scaled the tall tree beside the house and jumped into his open bedroom window on the top floor of their two-story house. Mark walked up to the front door and realised it was already unlocked and went in. Even though it was night, all the lights in the house were off. Mark looked warily around the room, growing suspicious as he always left the lounge room lamp on when he knew he'd be home late. As he stepped towards the lounge room couches he felt a pair of arms slip softly around his waist.

"Hi there," said a soft female voice.

"Michelle..." Mark said, smiling at the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"Is Taker's little brother home?" She asked playfully, 'Taker' being short for Mark's nickname 'The Undertaker'.

A loud hiss came in response from came from somewhere upstairs.

"I'll take it he is then..." Michelle said.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Oh... I dunno... I kind of figured he'd go out on his own once in a while..."

Mark turned around in her arms to face her and remembered he was more than a head taller than his beautiful blonde girlfriend and had to look down.

"You of all people know it's dangerous to let him out unsupervised Michelle..."

"I try to ignore that fact..." she answered, fear in her voice.

"I know," Mark said soothingly, lifting her head up gently and bending down to kiss her.

"I missed you _so much_..." Michelle said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"And I missed you. You know I have asked you many times to move in so you're not travelling interstate just to see me."

"I know... I want to but-"

"But what Michelle?"

"Kane... He scares me!" She answered hugging Mark tighter and burying her face in his chest.

"It's ok Michelle," Mark said, moving her back so he could see her face. "You know he won't hurt you. Anyway, I wouldn't let him lay a hand on you!"

Michelle put her hands on either side of Mark's face and pulled him down to her height to kiss him. Mark moved his hands lower down her body and lifted her up to his height, still kissing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to kiss him more passionately so Mark carried her over to the couch and laid down on it with her, never breaking their passionate connection.

Mark woke up the next morning under the blanket that usually covered the couch, looking down he saw Michelle curled up against his chest, fast asleep.

"So Taker; did you find what we needed last night?"

Mark sat up carefully so that he didn't wake Michelle and saw Kane coming down the stairs.

"Of course I did." Mark said, reaching for his coat which was hung over the back of the couch with his hat. He pulled something out of a pocket and threw it towards Kane, who caught the small object as easily as you would a baseball.

"A necklace?" Kane questioned, flipping the locket over to examine the back which had a Grim Reaper carved on it. On the front was a black gem which had a serpent engraved on either side of it.

"Not just any 'necklace' Kane. It's rumoured to have the power to trap souls in it," Mark whispered. "And I'm sure we weren't the only ones looking for it."

"I can see why..."

"We need to learn more about this thing, so we know exactly what we could be dealing with," The Undertaker said in a serious tone. "Kane?"

"Great! It means I get to visit a certain... friend... of mine, who _still_ owes me for saving his life a few months ago when he was sick*..." Kane said a little too cheerfully, with a smile that sometimes even creeped out The Undertaker. There was an awkward silence afterwards where Undertaker checked to see if Michelle was still sleeping.

"See you Taker!" Just as suddenly as Kane said this, he was out the door.

_*Note on the 'friend' and Kane's life saving comment: In one of my unwritten fanfics, the person Kane referred to had become so sick with an illness similar to food poisoning that they almost died. Kane using his (fanfic) powers made them better, at a price- Every time Kane went near them afterwards they'd fall ill again. _

Far away in the city of Chicago, Illinois, Phil Brooks (preferably known as CM Punk) was in a shopping centre, hanging out with some of his friends. He was walking with them, carrying a can of Pepsi in his hand, when he thought he saw someone he knew didn't live anywhere near Illinois, or Chicago at all for that matter. Punk brushed his thin black hair out of his face to make sure he wasn't just imagining it.

"You ok Punk?" His girlfriend Maria asked, who despite being red haired, had many blond moments.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine," He answered, looking around again he saw the person again, closer this time and realised who it was. "Oh god! Not him. Anyone but him!" Punk muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing Maria"

"You sure you're ok Punk? It's cold today and you're sweating!" Maria said worriedly, hugging him.

"I'm fine!" He snapped at her.

"Punk, you have a fever!" One of his other friends said, putting a hand on Punk's forehead.

"Stop it! I'm FINE!" Punk said to his friends angrily, smacking the hand away. Suddenly, Punk began to feel dizzy and black out, dropping to his knees. He dropped his Pepsi and the last thing he heard was Maria screaming and his friends shouting his name and calling for help. Then he fell to the marble floor and hit his head.

When Punk regained consciousness later on, he realised he was laying on a bed. His first guess was that his friends had taken him to hospital, but the bed he was laying on was way too comfortable for that.

As Punk slowly opened his eyes, he saw he was lying on a king-sized bed in a room he'd never seen before. As his eyes began to focus more clearly, he noticed everything was red.

Not just the walls, but the lamp, the curtains and even the bedcover he was laying on were red.

'_Where am I?'_ Punk thought._ 'How did I get here? Where are Maria and the others?'_

"Your friends are fine Punk." Said The Undertaker, who suddenly stepped out from the shadows in a corner of the room.

"What?" Punk shouted as he jumped in fright. "Can you read minds or something?"

"No. The look on your face, Punk, says it all."

"Oh," Was Punk's dumb reply. "Um... where are we...?" Punk asked, confused.

"All you need to know is you're currently in Kane's bedroom."

"WHAT? You took me all the way to Death Valley?" Punk screamed.

"Hey! Settle down Pu-"Undertaker began to caution.

"You bought me all the way to TEXAS?" Punk said, suddenly sitting up. As Punk did this, his head spun and was filled with a splitting pain.

"Ow..." Punk said, gently lying back down on the pillows.

"I _tried_ to warn you...," Undertaker said calmly. "You hit your head pretty hard you know..."

CM Punk gently put his hand to the left side of his head where it hurt most and realised there was a bandage around it. As he stroked his hand across his hair, he realised it was all sticky.

'_I know bloods not sticky...,'_ Thought Punk. _'Hang on... My Pepsi...'_ As he thought this, the events from the previous day came rushing back to him.

"Kane... Kane was there..." He mumbled to himself. Then he suddenly burst out "YOU KIDNAPPED ME!"

"Shh. Punk please, keep your voice down." Undertaker said, raising his hands to calm Punk, slowly stepping towards the bed.

"Stay away from me!" Punk said hysterically, pointing at The Undertaker. "I want to go home!"

"Shh! No Punk! It's not like that! See, we actually need your help..."

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"Shh! GTS Punk!" Undertaker whispered urgently.

"Wha-Hey! Don't tell me to Go To Sleep, that's MY thing, you-"

"Punk! GO. TO. SLEEP." Undertaker said in a deadly voice. It was then that Punk heard Kane's footsteps in the hallway.

"Oh, right..." Punk gasped as his stomach twinged at the thought of Kane.

Punk lay still on the bed and closed his eyes, hoping he looked asleep. Seconds later Kane burst into the room.

"Is he awake yet?" Kane asked his brother.

"No. And he won't be if you don't leave him alone!"

"Oh yeah... That time I helped him... Every time I go near him now he gets sick..." Kane said in a way that showed he hadn't really forgotten, then added mumbling an old quote to himself "You don't make deals with the Devil..."

"Yeah Kane. And the closer you get, the sicker he becomes..."

"I know. That's how I got him here..." Kane smiled his evil smile again.

"Kane! Just get out! I'll talk to him!" Undertaker said angrily, walking up to Kane to stand face to face with him. "Where's Michelle?"

"Relax _Mark_. She's in your room reading!"

"Good. Tell her to come here-and DON'T touch her!"

"Alright! Alright! I won't..." Kane said smiling evilly.

"Kane." The Undertaker warned.

"Ok, I'm going!" Kane said frustrated, he walked out of his own bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Punk? You ok?" Undertaker asked, turning back to the bed again.

CM Punk slowly sat up, a hand over his stomach.

"Ughh..."

"Still alive?" Undertaker asked jokingly, causing Punk to give him an evil look. The Undertaker laughed once in response.

There was a knock on the bedroom door before Michelle let herself in.

"Hi!" She said happily, skipping to The Undertaker's side and hugging him.

"Michelle..." He groaned with an annoyed look on his face.

"What? Oh right... You're trying to be evil..." She said sarcastically, still hugging him as she looked up at his face.

"Well I WAS..."

"Sorry..." Michelle mumbled.

The Undertaker sighed. "It's ok Michelle... I know you can't help it..." He said, giving up and hugging her back.

They stood there in silence, until Punk coughed rudely to remind them he was there.

"Oh!" Michelle gasped, turning in Undertaker's arms to face the bed. "Hi... Punk," She said, careful not to use his real name. Then added cheerfully "How are you?"

"Well... I _was _out with my friends but then I felt really sick, which caused me to fall and crack my head open...only to wake up and find out I'd been _KIDNAPPED _and taken all the way to Death Valley, where I _still _feel like I'm going to be sick... But you know; I'm FINE!" Punk answered sarcastically.

Michelle frowned. "Ok, ok! I was just asking to be nice, no need to be so rude!"

Punk opened his mouth to retaliate, but seeing the look on The Undertaker's face, he closed it again.

"So..." Punk began awkwardly. "Um... Didn't you say you needed my help...?"

Undertaker let go of Michelle and took her hand, leading her to the bed and sat on the far end of it from Punk, Michelle in his lap.

"Well, we know that you're a big fan of supernatural stuff and we were hoping you could tell us anything about an object we... 'Acquired'..."

"And that would be...?"

"This." Undertaker said, cutting him off and reaching into his coat pocket. He pulled out the locket he'd shown Kane the other day.

Punk looked at it for a moment then gasped in amazement. "Is that...? It can't be! There's no way this is real!" Punk said excitedly to himself in one breath. "That's really THE Black Amulet? I didn't think it really existed!"

"So you know what it is then...?" Undertaker asked slowly, growing impatient.

"Uh yeah," Punk said in a sarcastic tone. "The Black Amulet. Comes from an ancient myth...or what's _supposed_ to be a myth... At least going by what I've heard anyway..."

"And...? Do you have any idea what it does...?"

"Of course! But that depends on if the myths are true, but the Amulet's real so-"

"Punk! Are you done with your little speech hissy fit yet? I just asked what it does!" Undertaker snapped, cutting Punk off. He then began to absent-mindedly stroke Michelle's hair, after placing the Amulet on the bed between himself and Punk.

"It's supposed to be able to have the power to collect and switch souls..." CM Punk whispered reverently.

"Well, that explains the Reaper..." Michelle said jokingly, gently turning over the locket and noticing the engraving on the back.

"Any idea how it works?" The Undertaker asked suddenly in his grim voice.

"Uhm... No-Not really..." Punk said hesitantly, worried what The Undertaker's intentions might be. "B-but there was supposed to be two... 'people' who have been hunting it for centuries..."

"When you say people...?" Michelle questioned.

"I mean evil Demons from Hell..." Punk confirmed.

"And... hunting? For centuries...?"

"Is exactly what they've been doing-disguised as real people. They're able to shape shift..."

"Greeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaat..." Michelle stretched the word out to sound sarcastic when she was in fact, terrified. She shifted uncomfortably in The Undertaker's lap, who put his arms around her to comfort her.

"So... What do we do?" Punk asked, looking Undertaker in the eye, suddenly flinching.

The Undertaker was silent for a moment then slowly answered with "Nothing."

"What? Why not?" Questioned CM Punk weakly, suddenly dizzy he decided to lie back down.

"Well... One, we don't know if these two even know we have the Amulet-or if they really do exist... Two, you're injured..." Undertaker explained, indicating Punk's bandages head. "Three... Something tells me you're about to get an unwanted visit from my little brother Kane..." he added, noting Punk's action.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kane yelled angrily as he burst into the room, causing Michelle to jump in fright.

"Do you really have to do that?" Undertaker asked Kane while comforting Michelle who had curled up against him in his lap.

"Do _you _really have to call me _that _Mark?"

"No. I just choose to, because I _know _how much you love it." Mark replied sarcastically.

"Ughh..." CM Punk moaned, lying towards one side of the bed, with his eyes shut tight and his hands on his stomach. As soon as Kane heard the sound, he was the top end of the bed, leaning over Punk with an evil smile on his face. It was that moment that CM Punk had decided to re-open his eyes.

"Whoa!" He cried, making a movement to sit up, then realising it wasn't a good idea he rolled back onto his side moaning.

"Kane..." Mark said, warning his brother. Kane backed off, but only into the corner nearest to where he was already standing.

There was a silence in the room where Mark and Kane stared into each other's eyes as if they could communicate through their minds... Suddenly Kane dropped his gaze and moved to grab the Amulet off the bed, but his older brother was quicker, seeming to know what Kane was about to do.

"There's no WAY I'm letting _you_ look after it!" Mark said firmly, snatching the amulet away from Kane's grasp and putting it back in his coat pocket.

Kane went back to his corner, hissing something in another language, causing Michelle and Punk to exchange fearful glances.

Undertaker took no notice of it.

There was another silence in which Kane slowly began to edge over towards the bed towards CM Punk, who was again curled up, eyes shut tight.

"Kane I don't think you should-"Michelle began anxiously but stopped short as she was saying it because Kane suddenly jumped back as CM Punk rolled over to the edge of the bed and threw up on the floor.

"Eww! Gross! Are you insane Kane?" Michelle said covering her face with her hands. She then looked through the gaps between her fingers and added "Wait. Don't answer that!"

"KANE! GET OUT! NOW!" The Undertaker roared.

CM Punk woke up on a couch in a dark room that was unfamiliar to him, his head spinning. He figured he had been moved from Kane's room to the living room downstairs.

"Hello...?" he called out uncertainly in a weak voice, unsure if anyone else was even in the house or not. "Is...Anyone home?" CM Punk sat up slightly and looked around the large room. He noticed there was a bucket on the floor next to him _'Michelle must've put it there...'_ He thought.

"Oh, you're awake," Michelle said softly, walking into the room. "How are you feeling...?" she asked, sitting on the low coffee table in front of the couch.

"Umm...fine," Punk answered slowly then added, seeing Michelle's raised eyebrow, "A little dizzy though... How long have I been out?"

"Well, it's almost midnight," Michelle answered as she went to the window and opened the thick floor-length curtain just enough to let in a small ray of light from the Full Moon, then sat back on the table. "But- It's midnight the day _after_ you threw up..." She added, her eyes sparkling in the Moonlight.

'_I've never realised how pretty she really is...'_ Punk thought, mesmerized by her sparkling eyes. He was then suddenly reminded of Maria and thought _'I miss Maria; I wish I could go home and see her...' _

CM Punk sat up and hung his legs over the edge of the couch and dragged a hand through his tangled black hair to get it out of his face, causing him to realise it was still sticky.

"Hey... Um, can I use the... um, your shower?" he asked Michelle awkwardly; since he didn't really know her that well and he'd never been to Undertaker and Kane's house before.

"Yeah, sure" she answered casually.

"Uh... can you show me where-?"

"There's a bathroom down the hall next to the stairs. I'm the only one who uses it. I don't recommend the upstairs one...Kane stashes things in there that just aren't meant to be in a bathroom..." Michelle shuddered.

"Oh...Ok...Thanks." Punk said, slowly standing up. Michelle smiled at him, her eyes still sparkling, causing CM Punk to grin stupidly and rolling his eyes before heading down the hallway to the bathroom.

'_He can be so stupid sometimes...and rude...'_ Michelle thought, now sitting in the room alone.

The Undertaker stood in the branches of a large tree, his eyes scanning across the area surrounding him and Kane's house. He had removed his hat and coat and replaced them with a thick, black, ragged cloak with a hood drawn over his face, covering half of it. It was around midnight and the Full Moon lit up everything with its silver glow. There was very little wind and very few clouds, the Full Moon's eerie glow giving everything elongated shadows.

He had sent Kane out, after what happened the previous day, to find out if there had been any suspicious activity around Death Valley that might suggest that the evil Spirits, Natas and Leviathan had found out the location of the Amulet. Undertaker had been in and out of the house all day, checking on CM Punk and visiting Michelle as well as keeping a lookout for either Kane or signs of the two Demons from his perch in the trees.

He then noticed a large black shape in the distance which, like himself, had a black cloak on that was being blown by the slight wind, immediately Taker recognised it as his brother Kane. He saw the dark shadow that was Kane lift his left arm. Undertaker knew what this meant as they had set up a range of signals to communicate without yelling across a large distance. This particular signal meant that Natas and Leviathan knew they had the Amulet and they were coming. Taker flashed the signal that showed he understood and jumped down from his spot in the tree. Before setting off back to the house he took one last look towards Kane to find he was already gone. The Undertaker started running back to their house, hoping the Demons hadn't somehow snuck past the brothers.

When The Undertaker walked in the front door, the lounge room lamp was on and CM Punk and Michelle were sitting on the couch talking. CM Punk was wearing the Killswitch Engage band t-shirt and dark blue jeans he'd been wearing since the day Kane 'kidnapped' him (it's not as if he had a choice). His hair was wet so Taker figured he'd used Michelle's bathroom to rinse his sticky, bloodied hair.

Taker then realised Michelle was wearing a revealing low-cut blue tank top and tight jeans, with a black motorbike jacket on the couch next to her. The two of them were looking at Punk's phone, which he was complaining about.

"Stupid phone! You people have NO connection out here!" He whined. "How am I supposed to tell Maria where I am and that I'm alright? What if she calls the police or something coz I've gone missing?"

"Relax Punk. I'm sure this'll all be over soon" Michelle said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It might be sooner than we expected." Undertaker interrupted in his grim voice, startling the two of them. Michelle stood up.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that our two 'friends' know about us. They're coming."

"What do we do?" Michelle asked worriedly, putting on her jacket.

Undertaker ignored her. "Punk, I need you to go upstairs to my room and get the Amulet. Put it on _under_ your shirt where it can't be seen."

CM Punk nodded and ran upstairs.

"Mark...I'm scared." Michelle whispered as she walked up to him, looking up at his face, which was still covered by his hood.

"Everything's fine. I won't let anything happen to any of us, especially you." He said putting his arms around her.

She hugged him back and whispered "I love you".

They began kissing and continued until a coughing sound came from the foot of the stairs. Mark looked up to see CM Punk standing there, arms folded and one eyebrow raised.

"Aren't there some Demons out there in need of an ass-kicking...?" He asked the couple, his stupid grin on his face.

Mark smiled back. "Yes there is, what are you waiting for?"

"Well...you but-"

"I thought _we _were waiting for _you! _Come on, let's go." Mark replied, gesturing for Punk to come over to him, throwing Punk a long black cloak like Kane's and his own from off the coat rack at the front door.

Punk put it on, grinning his stupid grin as the three of them hurried out the door.

In a nearby, usually uninhabited, sand filled valley there were three people. One was alone, the other two slowly advancing on the solitary person.

"Well well... What do we have here?" The smaller of the two asked in a mocking tone, his voice cold and snakelike. He was pale and skinny, his clothes suggesting rules meant nothing to him. "Where'sss the other one?" He asked, flicking the collar of his jacket, suggesting this was a habit of his. "Where'sss your _BIG BROTHER_?" He added tauntingly, flicking his tongue like a snake.

Kane glared at the small figure and hissed as an animal would stare at the prey it was stalking.

"Aww he doesn't like being made to feel insuperior." The snakelike man said in a tone usually reserved for those talking to a baby.

The taller of the two grunted as though he was laughing. He was bald, with a tribal tattoo covering the left side of his head. He had his arms folded and was clearly the stronger of the two, possibly even a bodyguard.

Kane continued to glare at them, his fists clenched to restrain himself.

The smaller man laughed a cold laugh that would send chills down your spine.

"Careful Natas, you might get scratched by the kitty." The taller man said in a deep voice that seemed to echo.

Natas jumped back, arms raised in mock caution. "Oh no! Don't hurt me, please!" He screeched; His pale eyes widening in mock horror, red pupils glowing.

All of a sudden something closed around his throat and he was being lifted off the ground. He realised it was Kane, holding him in the air with only his right hand. Just as quick, Natas was chokeslammed into the hard, dusty ground.

As soon as Natas was free from Kane's grasp, Leviathan charged at Kane and sent him sprawling across the ground and then kicked him in his ribs with steel-capped boots. In the same few seconds he was back over with Natas, helping him up.

Natas swore at Kane as his tall companion lifted him from the dirt and shouted in his snaky voice. "Now why'd you have to go and do a thing like that huh? Look what happened because of it." He gestured at Kane who was slowly getting up, now on his hands and knees.

Natas walked up to him, stopping just out of Kane's arm reach, Leviathan shadowing his every move.

"Now Kane, where's the Amulet?" Natas asked coldly. "Give it to me!"

"I-I don't have it." Kane hissed.

"Don't LIE to me!" Natas shouted. As he did so, Leviathan again kicked Kane's ribs, and then did the same to his face, stepping back behind Natas as Kane fell to the ground, holding his ribs.

The spirits watched as Kane slowly lifted himself back up with one hand, wiping blood from his nose with the other.

"Where is it?" Natas asked in a calm voice that was more frightening than when he was angry. "I want the Amulet."

"Good for you..." Kane said through heavy breaths, cringing each time he breathed in.

At Natas's command, Leviathan kicked Kane again, who cried out in pain. This time however, the kick hadn't been to hurt him; it was to turn him over onto his back. Leviathan then held him in position by placing his foot on Kane's already injured ribs.

Natas knelt down next to Kane, his mouth near Kane's ear and whispered "Now...tell me. Where is the Amulet Kane?"

Kane looked at him as if he were something disgusting stuck to the bottom of a shoe.

"Answer me..." Natas said, flicking his tongue.

Kane remained silent and tried to sit up, causing Leviathan to push down harder on Kane's ribs, making him fall back to the ground, trapped and groaning in pain.

"Learnt your lesson yet?" You try to get up; Leviathan will crush those ribs of yours." Natas laughed. "Now, where is the Amulet?"

It was at that moment that something smacked into the back of Natas's head.

"Ow! What WAS that?" Natas screeched. Looking around he saw a large rock on the ground beside him. He stood up and spun around just in time to see a black-gloved fist flying towards his face. The fist caught him in his jaw, sending him sprawling over Kane.

"You. Get off him. Now." The figure in the hooded cloak said; pointing at Leviathan, who still had fist foot pressed on Kane's ribs.

The tall Demon slowly walked towards the newcomer, making sure to press down on Kane's ribs as he stepped off him.

Kane hissed in pain, rolling onto his side to watch the two men, arms wrapped around his injured ribcage. Leviathan reached the hooded man and received a punch like Natas had; only he did not fall over.

The Undertaker was annoyed, CM Punk realised as he watched him repeatedly punching at Leviathan as if he were in a boxing match. Punk was sitting in a bunch of dead bushes nearby, Michelle at his side. Undertaker had instructed them to wait there while he dealt with the two who dared attack his brother.

When they had arrived there, they had seen the smaller Demon kneeling next to Kane, while the other held him down with his foot. As soon as The Undertaker has seen this, he had told his girlfriend and Punk to hide as he ran towards the evil duo; picking up and throwing a rock as he went.

Michelle gasped as Leviathan decided he'd had enough and swung his own fist at The Undertaker's face. It never connected however as, with lightning fast reactions, Taker caught the spirits wrist in his hand, causing Michelle to sigh in relief. The sudden movement caught Leviathan by surprise, causing him to swing his free hand at Undertaker's head instead. Undertaker intercepted that punch too.

Leviathan was angry now, realising he couldn't knock out the hooded man. Instead he kneed him in the gut and as soon as that foot touched the ground again, he followed through with a kick to the side of Taker's head using the other leg.

The Undertaker released him, dropping to his knees and instinctively protecting the spot where he'd just been kicked.

Leviathan laughed.

CM Punk turned his attention to Kane as he held Michelle back, who was whimpering and trying to get up to go to her injured boyfriend.

"He asked you to stay here." Punk whispered to her. She stopped struggling against Punk's arms that were around her shoulders and waist and sat there whimpering.

As he was watching Kane, Punk noticed Natas was no longer there.

"Where did he go?" Punk mumbled to himself.

Michelle stopped whimpering and pointed at Natas, who was suddenly at Kane's feet, dragging him towards Leviathan, who was laughing as The Undertaker rolled on the ground in pain from the tall Demon's latest attack, his hood now fallen off.

CM Punk half stood to stop the small man from dragging his friend around when Natas stopped. Instead he walked around to the top half of Kane, kicking him in the side of the head. Kane stopped trying to fight him off, his arms dropping to the ground and his head falling to one side and he lay there, unmoving.

Punk saw The Undertaker trading blows with the bigger one again and decided he'd seen enough.

"Michelle." He said, turning to look her in the eyes, a hand on each of her shoulders. "Whatever happens, stay here ok?"

"But-"She tried to argue, concern in her voice.

"Michelle." He stared into the blond Diva's eyes, trying to reassure her everything would be fine. Michelle nodded.

CM Punk stood up, turning to leave when he felt Michelle grab his hand.

"Be careful..." She said as he turned to look at her, and then released his hand.

Punk stood there a second, stunned; then shook his head, nodded and started to run towards Natas, cloak flying behind him.

When he was almost there, he noticed the little snake-like man was searching Kane's pockets for the Amulet. CM Punk put a hand over his shirt where the Amulet was safely hidden, hanging around his neck.

"Hey!" Punk yelled, still running towards them. "Get your thieving hands off him!"

Natas stopped and looked at Punk with his glowing red eyes. "Who are you?" He spat. "His boyfriend?" He gestured at Kane. "I KNOW for a FACT that there are only two Brothers!"

CM Punk stopped a metre away from them, flinging his cloak off in the process. Natas stood up, a few inches shorter than the tattooed man. He noted Punk's decorated arms and knuckles, and then looked at his Killswitch Engaged shirt.

"Huh. Nice shirt, I quite like that band myself. Had a chance to hear them while looking for these two..." Natas commented, and then gestured at Kane, who was still unmoving and breathing slow, ragged breaths. "Oh well," He added, shrugging his shoulders sarcastically. "Back to business."

Natas tried to punch CM Punk, but the Muay Thai expert was quicker.

Punk leaned far enough back to touch the ground with one hand to dodge the punch, then just as quickly sprang back up to punch Natas in the face instead. Before Natas had time to react, Punk swung his leg up and kicked him in the head.

"Son of a-"Natas said as CM Punk swung his leg up again, kicking him a second time.

Punk then lifted Natas over his shoulders, the Demon's nose connecting with Punk's knee as he bought him down again.

"Owwwww!" Natas screeched as blood flowed from his broken nose and he sat cross legged on the ground.

"Serves you right" CM Punk muttered, kneeling down next to Kane to check his pulse. Kane stirred and moaned, but remained unconscious. Punk got up and ran to help The Undertaker; together the two of them managed to take care of Leviathan. Thinking he was down and out, the two of them turned away, as they did so he started to get up. Leviathan stood and started walking towards them, hand reaching out to grab Punk, clearly the less dangerous of the two being smaller.

Punk felt something touch his hair and hesitated in his step.

"What-?" Undertaker began as they both heard a sickening thud behind them.

Taker and Punk turned around to face Leviathan, whose face was twisted in pain. They leaned around either side of him to see what was wrong and noticed a rusty hook attached to a long chain in the back of Leviathan's neck. They looked down the chain and saw Kane holding the other end with a frightening look on his face.

Then he smiled, making himself even more horrifying than he already was.

Kane then pulled on the chain so that Leviathan was flung to the dusty ground at his feet, the Demon screaming as he flew.

As Leviathan landed in front of him, Kane laughed; seeming to enjoy every second of it. He then stood over the Demon, smiling evilly.

"Don't. Touch. Him." Kane growled angrily. He leaned forward to look Leviathan in his eyes and added "Or you'll regret ever being created," He grabbed Leviathan by his vest, lifting him so his face was inches from Kane's. "Got it?"

"Y-yes..." Leviathan stuttered, staring into Kane's furious, mismatched eyes.

"Good." Kane said, dropping him. "But that was your only chance..."

Undertaker and CM Punk watched him, not daring to move closer, and then there was another thudding sound as Kane pulled the hook out of the Demon's neck, stabbing it into his heart instead.

Kane stood up and stepped away as Leviathan burst into flames in front of them, letting out a horrible echoing screech before disappearing, defeated. Kane laughed again and picked up his hook and chain, hanging it around his shoulder. The Undertaker and CM Punk slowly walked over to him; Punk slightly scared and Undertaker with a small smile on his face.

"Well that was easy…" Undertaker muttered.

"But what about-?" Punk went to ask, stopping as the three of them turned when someone screamed.

"Mark!" Michelle yelled as she ran towards them. "Behind you!"

Punk remembered he'd just left Natas sitting on the ground, nose broken, but not defeated.

The two brothers both went to grab him, but the Demon turned transparent and ran through then, making them trip over each other. Turning solid again, he suddenly jumped at CM Punk and knocked him over, pinning him to the ground.

Natas laughed, his demonic voice echoing. "I should've seen this before; you two think you're _so smart_, giving the amulet to someone I WASN'T looking for!" Natas said, a knife appearing in his hand, which he then used to cut open Punk's shirt to reveal the amulet.

"It's really nothing personal, you know." Natas sneered. "It's just that they tricked me and that makes me so mad! Now somebody has to pay…" He used the knife to lift the magical item, 'accidentally' cutting the scared CM Punk; blood slowly leaking from the thin wound.

'_Get off me…'_ Punk thought helplessly; unable to fight back, feeling the blood run down his neck.

The demon slowly reached out his pale fingers towards the amulet and smiling evilly. "Finally, I'll be able to return to my master…" Just as he touched the black gem on it, the amulet started to glow.

"What?" Natas screeched. "Oh no…"

The hand Natas had on the Amulet was now glowing and soon his whole body was as well.

"This can't be happening. I was meant to win!" He screamed as he was sucked into the Amulet; his soul trapped.

Punk gasped as he watched it happen and eventually looked up to see the others coming over to him. He slowly sat up, a hand on his neck where the Demon had cut him.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok Punk?" Michelle asked.

"Uh yeah." He answered rudely, quickly apologising when he saw the look on her face. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks." He said to her as Mark helped him to his feet, taking the Amulet from him.

Michelle sighed in relief now that the Demons were gone and hugged her boyfriend before going and hugging Punk, who hesitated slightly before returning the hug; then Michelle went and hugged Kane.

Kane hissed as she wrapped her arms tightly around his chest.

"What's wrong Kane?" She looked at his bare chest and realised his ribs were already heavily bruised. "Kane…you're hurt…"

"No. I'm fine."

Michelle gently touched where he was bruised, making Kane cry out in pain and back away a few steps.

"Kane you probably should get that looked at," Mark said to his younger brother. "Come on, let's get out of here." He added as Kane slowly edged back towards them.

The next day Mark took CM Punk back home to Illinois after stopping off so Punk could replace his torn shirt. Punk turned to say goodbye to Mark as he stood on his doorstep, but when he turned around, the man was already gone. Shrugging his shoulders Punk took his keys out of his pocket and headed inside.

He had barely gotten in and closed the door when someone screamed.

"Phil!" Maria screamed as she ran up to CM Punk, throwing her arms around his neck. "Phil you're home…you're ok!" She said hysterically, burying her face against his chest.

Punk put an arm around her, stroking her red hair with the other. "It's ok Maria, I'm fine."

Maria looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Where were you? You fainted while we were at the shops and I don't know why and then suddenly Kane was there and he said he'd take you somewhere because you hurt your head when you fell…and your head was-was bleeding and…"

"Maria, settle down. I told you I'm fine and I'm back now, so there's nothing to worry about" Punk reassured her, hugging her tighter.

"What happened though? It's almost been three days…" She asked him.

"I-I don't know…I was out for most of the time, still unconscious. When I woke up and was feeling better…Undertaker bought me home…"

"Undertaker…?"

"They're brothers, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Maria laughed, making Punk roll his eyes.

"I missed you…" Maria said softly.

Punk grinned stupidly and said it back and Maria smiled before kissing him.

Later on, when CM Punk and Maria arrived at work, they saw Michelle talking to some of the other girls they work with. She came over to Punk and Maria when she spotted them.

"Hi Maria!" She said cheerfully, hugging her red haired friend.

"Hey Michelle."

"You know you're really lucky to have someone like Punk…" Michelle said to her.

"What are you talking about…?" Maria asked suspiciously.

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea Maria; I just meant that once he was awake after Kane found him, the only thing he did was try to contact you…" Michelle told her.

Both girls turned to look at CM Punk, who had turned away so they couldn't see him blushing.

"Aww really? You did?" Maria asked him.

Punk turned back around to face them.

"What?" He pretended he hadn't been listening. "Oh yeah…yeah I was. I didn't want you to worry, but my phone died…"

"Aww Phil…" Maria said, hugging Punk who frowned slightly at the mention of his real name.

He put his arms around Maria and smiled at Michelle; both of them knew it wasn't the only thing he'd done. He'd helped Kane and his brother get rid of two Demon shape shifters. Looking around, Punk spotted Kane and The Undertaker standing at the entrance to a corridor, with their boss, Vince McMahon.

Kane had a bandage around his lower ribs and Undertaker was trying to explain to McMahon that Kane had hurt himself while training. Kane seemed to sense someone was watching as he looked straight at Punk, looked at his brother and Mr McMahon as they talked, then looked back at Punk, a small smile on his face.

Mr McMahon seemed to believe whatever Undertaker was telling him, but Undertaker, Kane, CM Punk and Michelle all knew exactly what happened.

It was their little secret.


End file.
